


Cleaning

by the5boyswhochangedus



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Hurt, M/M, Mentions Of Larry - Freeform, Screaming, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the5boyswhochangedus/pseuds/the5boyswhochangedus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, Liam flipping out at Zayn for never helping around the house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cleaning

Liam tried to ignore it. He really did.

But he was sick and tired of having to do all the cleaning while Zayn just sat around doing what he wanted. Zayn made most of the mess so why was Liam stuck cleaning it up?

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, continuing to mop the kitchen floor. He heard Zayn laughing from the living room and he finally had enough.

He threw the mop down on the floor and stormed out to the living room, finding the raven-haired boy on the couch, playing on his phone. Liam stalked over to Zayn and grabbed the phone, trying it off.

Zayn protested and glared up at him, “Hey! I was just about to beat my high score!” Liam huffed and threw Zayn’s phone over to the recliner, “How about instead of playing a game on your phone, for once, you can come and help me clean up the damn house!”

Zayn rolled his eyes and stood up, heading for the front door. Liam followed him, “Where do you think you’re going?”

Zayn turned and glared at Liam, “I’m going over to Louis and Harry’s. At least there, I won’t have to be bothered.” Liam felt anger build up inside and he clenched his fist.

He thought of all the times Zayn had messed up the house, left to go to Louis and Harry’s, leaving the house for Liam to clean. He couldn’t take it anymore.

He exploded, “Do you know how many times a fucking day I clean this house, Zayn?! Do you?! Three! I clean it three times a day because you ALWAYS fucking mess it up! I take my time to make sure the house is nice for you to come home to and I never even get a fucking thank you! It would be nice to be appreciated for once! Is this all I am to you?! A fucking maid?! Well fuck you, Zayn!”

Liam walked over to the mantel and grabbed an envelope, “You see this? This is all the papers from the adoption agency that you left lay around the other day. How about I do that?” Liam threw the envelope in the air, papers scattering everywhere.

Zayn’s mouth dropped, “Liam! What the hell are you doing?!” Liam laughed bitterly, “What Zayn? Don’t like the taste of your own fucking medicine?”

Liam stalked into the kitchen, Zayn quickly following, willing Liam to just calm down for a second. Liam grabbed the sugar container and looked at Zayn, “You ALWAYS leave this open on the counter. What if one day I end up knocking if over?”

Liam started to spill it on the ground, a fake innocent expression on his face, “Oops. Seems I did.” Zayn ran over and grabbed the container, “Liam! Knock it off!”

Liam quickly darted for the stairs and Zayn groaned, putting the sugar container down and running after him. By the time Zayn reached Liam, he was in the bathroom.

Liam turned to look at Zayn, a wild look in his eyes, “You ALWAYS leave your clothes all over the bathroom. Maybe I should do that, too!” Liam grabbed the dirty clothes hamper and started throwing clothes everywhere.

They landed on the toilet, in the shower, the tub and sink. Zayn couldn’t believe this. This wasn’t like Liam.

Liam ran out of the bathroom and past Zayn, heading for their room. Zayn slowly walked after him, afraid of what he’d see.

Liam didn’t even say anything to Zayn, he just started throwing their clean clothes everywhere and tossing papers around. Zayn finally had it, “LIAM! ENOUGH!”

Liam was breathing heavily as he slowly walked over to the bed. He collapsed on top of it, curling into a ball.

Zayn saw from the way Liam’s shoulders were shaking that he was crying. Zayn was so confused.

Zayn sat down, rubbing Liam’s back, feeling so guilty for making Liam clean up all the time. Zayn didn’t know that Liam cleaned three times a day.

He didn’t even notice. All he did was mess things up and now he understands why Liam was so frustrated because looking around the room.. It was a complete mess.

Liam looked up at Zayn with red and puffy eyes, “I’m sorry, Z…” Zayn shook his head, smiling softly at Liam, running a hand through Liam’s hair, “You have nothing to be sorry for. I’m the one who should be apologizing. I didn’t realize everything you did for me and I took it for granted. I’m so sorry, baby. I promise to watch where I put things for now on.”

Liam smiled a bit and started to get up. Zayn frowned, “Where are you going?”

Liam looked at him like he was an idiot, “To clean up the mess I made?” Zayn chuckled softly and pushed Liam back down on the bed, covering him up, “No, baby. You sleep. I’ll clean it up.”

Liam looked up at him, “You’ll clean up everything?” Zayn smiled softly Liam softly on the lips, “Yes, Li. Everything. Now go to sleep.”

Liam closed his eyes and took a deep breath, settling down against the bed. By the time Zayn had finished cleaning the room, Liam had fallen into a peaceful sleep.

Zayn smiled softly and kissed the top of Liam’s head before going to the bathroom, cleaning up some more. It was around 8pm when he had finally finished cleaning the whole house.

He looked at his phone and reached for it but then stopped. He thought about Liam and wanted nothing more than to just curl up next to him and go to sleep.

And that’s just what he did.


End file.
